shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
On the Island of Darkness/Grogar commands Kozu
This is how On the Island of Darkness and Grogar commands Kozu goes in The Dark Island. Stone Scout: language Kai: This whole island is swarming with Grogar's indestructible Stone Army. Tirek: I think you mean Grogar and the Overlord's indestructible Stone Army. Jay: Ha! Good thing we're Ninja and we know how to hide. Cozy Glow: That's twenty-two if you count all our attempts to conquer Equestria. Cole: Who wants to hide when you can fight? I'm getting tired of having our heads buried in the sand. I wanna fight these guys. Zane: But Cole, they have no apparent weakness. It would be unwise to start a fight we cannot finish. Tirek: The staff was able to weaken them. looks at him Wu: That is why we must find the Temple of Light. Queen Chrysalis: What do the scrolls say? Predaking: The scrolls say there is a hidden temple on the island. If you find it, it will give the warriors pure elemental powers, powers that can defeat the indestructible army. Cole: So you're saying we get to fight? Whoo-hoo! I've got happy feet! Predaking: And you, princesses, here it is written: "For once the four alicorns find the instrument of peace, they will strike it and know the power of the Ultimate Protectors." Tirek: The Ultimate Protectors? Predaking: It means they will be able to invoke the power of the Golden Dragon, an ancient fighting style only practiced by the First Spinjitzu Master. Cozy Glow: Of course, as temporary allies, and the other heroes, I guess, we are the protectors after all. Right, Chrysalis? Queen Chrysalis: Silly question! Of course we are. chuckles Uh, right? Tirek: There's a reason we came to aid you. Shockwave: Why is that? Wu: Because when this is over, we will go back to fighting them. The temple could be anywhere and all we got is this. out a medallion gets an idea Shockwave: A medallion. It's like a compass. When the three holes match up, the medallion will reveal where the temple is hidden. Jay: Uh, how'd you know that? Shockwave: Oh, I did a lot of reading in my spare time. chuckles Adventure stories were my favorite. Tirek: Let's get on with this. princesses begin to leave, but Wu stops them Wu: Not you, princesses. Twilight Sparkle: Seriously?! Predaking: Wu is right. If you were to come across Grogar, it could prematurely start the Final Battle. We need to be at full strength before we take any risks. Cozy Glow: Somepony's jealous. Shockwave: Well, I could use some help around the shop. We should get working on vehicles that might help give us a fighting chance. Mac Grimborn: Everyone knows the plan, right? Wu: Remember, Grogar doesn't know we're on the island. It's imperative that you stay out of sight. Tirek: Infiltrate the Dark Island... Queen Chrysalis: Find the Temple of Light... Cozy Glow: Together! Predaking: Not so loud. Are you trying to get us caught? Cozy Glow: quietly Together! Better? we cut to Grogar, General Kozu and a Stone Swordsman swordsman speaks to him Stone Swordsman: language Grogar: What did he say, General Kozu? General Kozu: The mining, they've dug to new depths and have struck Dark Matter. swordsman gives the Dark Matter to Grogar Grogar: Amazing. The most powerful Dark Matter. General Kozu: He also says they have lost many warriors down the Mouth of Eternal Shadows just to obtain this one piece. Grogar: Then tell him I'll throw him down myself, because I need one thousand more just like this one to make my ultimate weapon. General Kozu: I will see that it is done. leave as the Overlord appears The Overlord: They respect you. This is good, but I feel a shift in the balance. Grogar: Ugh! I should've shaken my hoof more! Eventually. Maybe dramatically thrown over a table, or kicked over a— The Overlord: No, you myopic mortal! The warriors. I cannot see them, but I sense their presence. Grogar: Here? On the Island? I will alert all the warrior bikes. If they are here, we'll find them. cut with Grogar and the Stone Army Grogar: They would be fools to set foot anywhere near my camp. Spot one if you can. Stone Warriors leave warriors are spying on them from a distance Jay: Look, this must be Grogar's camp. Kai: sarcastically No, you think? I thought it was a takeout restaurant. Queen Chrysalis: We must focus on the task at hand. Tirek: It looks like he's building something. Cozy Glow: But what? Cole: Quiet, you bozos. We still need to find what the medallion matches up to. Tirek: Cozy knows everything about medallions. Cozy Glow: Let me see. gets the medallion that has a hole in it shakes her head Cozy Glow: Nothing matches. facepalms Jay: I thought you said Cozy knows everything about medallions. Queen Chrysalis: That was before she said that nothing matches. Cole: I can't wait to have you three locked up in Tartarus when this is all over. Cozy Glow: You know, when this is done, I'm still getting revenge for losing my mom. Jay: What? Queen Chrysalis: Listen, we didn't aid you just so we could fight you. We aided you because we-- Because we-- gets to her Cole: Needed our help? spots something Zane: Wait. Jay: gasps You found the Temple of Light? the medallion Zane: No, but look! see the Falcon Kai: Your Falcon. I thought it got shot down and was lost for good. Zane: Not if I can retrieve it and get the pieces back to Shockwave. Cole: Wait, Zane. You're veering from the plan. We're supposed to be finding the Temple of Light and staying out of sight. Zane: If I were any of you, I'd do the same. I have to get my friend back. Tirek: Go. goes Kai: The more of us that goes the more chance we'll get caught. We just have to stay here and hope he doesn't get seen. Cole: Aww, I wanna fight. Tirek: But the Stone Army is indestructible. Remember that Giant Stone Warrior you fought? Jay: Oh, we remember. Queen Chrysalis: And all those other Stone Samurai Warriors you battled? Kai: Why are they helping us again? Cole: Zane said that their words came from their hearts. Jay: If they have hearts. Cozy Glow: Would you just listen to us please? We risked our own lives to save yours. All of yours.